The Lore Of Inu
by ame to ai
Summary: Para inu, baik itu hanyou maupun youkai tak dapat terlepas dari adat dan sifat animalistic dan kekonyolan yang mereka lakukan. Two-Shot yang terinspirasi dari Paramour. Warning: Weird sense of humor. Rated M just for safe. COMPLETE.
1. Inuyasha's Mark

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Warning : Humor garing, jgn timpuk.

Ame to ai's note: Drabbles ini ngeganggu otak saat nulis Paramour chapter 7. Yup, fic ini dah diketik lama bgt dan baru di posting skrg. Btw, akan ada hal-hal konyol yang dikakukan Inuyasha dan Sesshoumaru berkaitan dengan adat para Inu. Drabbles ini bakalan di-update setiap ada ide tapi akan ditandai complete. I hope you'd enjoy it.

* * *

Inuyasha duduk bersila, memejamkan mata, kedua tangannya bersedekap di dada. Jari telunjuk dan tengahnya yang tidak bisa diam bergantian mengetuk-ngetuk pegangan Tetsusaiga dengan gerakan cepat. Sang hanyou sedang meradang, si brengsek Sesshoumaru yang kini bergabung dengan rombongan mereka mulai menampakkan tanda-tanda ketertarikannya pada Kagome.

Dan kejengkelannya itu semakin diperparah dengan kedatangan satu _youkai_ bermulut besar dengan nyali kecil yang selalu berusaha terlihat lebih baik darinya. Serigala kurus itu baru saja menjejakkan kaki diantara mereka tapi emosi hanyou itu sudah meletup-letup, laki-laki itu terus saja mencari cara mendekati Kagome. Dan yang paling dibencinya adalah _ookami_ itu tanpa malu selalu berusaha menggenggam tangan gadisnya.

Kedua telinga berbentuk segitiga itu berkedut-kedut saat suara Kagome terdengar lembut ketika ia menyebut nama serigala sial itu. Urat-urat di pelipis Inuyasha menonjol dari kulitnya saat gadis masa depan itu dan Kouga berbincang-bincang sejenak. _Miko_ muda itu memberikan keramahan yang tidak layak _ookami_ keparat itu dapatkan.

Hidung Inuyasha mengernyit jijik karena mual, dengan sangat jelas ia dapat mencium bau kebangkitan dari mereka setiap kali mereka mendekati Kagomenya. Iya, mereka. Umur dewasa yang dicapai Sesshoumaru dan Kouga, berpadu dengan harum Kagome memperburuk semuanya.

Memang, bukan salah gadis itu jika ia memiliki bau yang berbeda dengan manusia kebanyakan. Dan bukan pula salah _ookami_ pengecut dan _inu youkai_ brengsek itu yang tertarik. Kagome bagai bunga yang baru merekah. Harumnya menggiurkan setiap kumbang pejantan bedebah, termasuk dirinya. Sayangnya gadis itu terlalu polos untuk menangkap hal-hal seperti itu, sikap ambigunya pada setiap pria hanya memperburuk keadaan.

Inuyasha tahu pasti bahwa dibalik sifatnya yang terlihat bersahabat, Kouga adalah _youkai_ yang sedang dalam masa primalnya sebagai pejantan, sama halnya dengan Sesshoumaru. Dalam kata lain, tanpa Kagome sadari ia berhadapan dengan dua _youkai_ cabul yang siap menerkamnya kapan saja.

Lagi, bau yang tercium dari Kouga itu kini semakin kuat. Inuyasha sudah teramat muak. Dengan tiba-tiba ia menepis tangan Kouga yang bertautan dengan tangan gadis itu. Tanpa mengeluarkan satu patah katapun Inuyasha menggendong Kagome, gadis yang terkejut itu hanya dapat terkesiap dan berpegangan erat di bagian depan _haori_ sahabat _hanyou_ nya itu.

Umpatan Kouga, pertanyaan teman-temannya teracuhkan, Inuyasha terus melompat dari satu dahan ke dahan yang lain dengan Kagome yang berada di depan dadanya.

"Inuyasha, kau mau bawa aku kemana?"

"Diamlah!"

"Turunkan aku sekarang juga! Inuyasha?!"

"Kaulah yang akan terluka bila kau ucapkan kata _itu,_ " ancamnya.

Tentu saja Kagome mengerti, mengucapkan _'osuwari'_ di ketinggian beberapa kaki dari tanah dengan kecepatan yang ditempuh Inuyasha sama saja membunuh dirinya sendiri tapi tidak dengan _hanyou_ itu. Bila laki-laki bersurai silver itu menggendong di punggung seperti biasa pun ia tidak berani apalagi bila Inuyasha menggendongnya dengan cara pengantin seperti saat itu.

Setelah beberapa lama, Inuyasha berhenti, dengan hati-hati ia menurunkan Kagome. Gadis itu memeriksa sekeliling, kini mereka jauh berada di kedalaman hutan. Saat ia berbalik badan hendak bertanya tiba-tiba bibirnya diselimuti oleh milik Inuyasha. Lengan kekar Inuyasha sudah mengelilingi Kagome, ia mendekapnya sambil mendorong _miko_ itu kebelakang, Inuyasha berhenti ketika punggung Kagome sudah membentur kulit pohon yang kasar.

Pertautan bibir itu terlalu cepat, kikuk, dan terburu-buru untuk dikatakan sebagai sebuah ciuman.

Laki-laki itu melepaskan pelukannya. Kagome dapat mendengar Inuyasha mengendus beberapa kali sebelum memberi perintah, "tetap tutup matamu Kagome!"

Suara Inuyasha yang penuh ketegasan mengurungkan niat Kagome untuk membuka matanya. Ciuman yang tiba-tiba itu sedikit mengejutkannya. Walau bukan seperti itu ciuman pertama yang ia impikan tapi tetap saja hatinya berbunga-bunga, ia merasa senang dan sangat antusias menanti ciuman yang berikutnya.

Selang beberapa waktu, tak jua ada ciuman maupun sentuhan lain dari Inuyasha. Namun Kagome masih dapat merasakan hangat pria itu di hadapannya. Ia tahu hanyou tampan itu masih ada sejengkal darinya walau yang ia dengar hanyalah bunyi gemerisik pakaian.

Tunggu, bunyi gemerisik pakaian?

Ketakutan mulai menyergapnya. Ini tidak seperti yang ia harapkan. Semuanya terlalu cepat. Ia masih terlalu muda. Meskipun ia mencintai Inuyasha dan ingin laki-laki itu menjadi yang pertama untuknya, tetap saja situasi itu membuatnya gugup. Wajahnya memerah membayangkan apa yang pernah diceritakan oleh ketiga temannya di era modern. Darah bisa saja mengalir kapan saja dari hidungnya kala mengkhayalkan apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan Inuyasha.

Tapi ketakutannya tak terjadi.

Imajinasi indah namun mengerikan pun tak menjadi nyata.

Alih-alih mendapatkan sentuhan yang membuat melayang ia malah mendapatkan kesialan.

' _What the..'_

Pahanya basah, cairan itu mengalir deras ke betis, lalu membasahi kaos kaki dan sepatunya sebelum tergenang di tanah. Air seni kekuningan itu tentu saja tak diragukan lagi milik sahabatnya.

Pandangannya beralih dari kejantanan milik Inuyasha yang berada diantara kedua pahanya, hanyou yang ada dihadapannya masih terpejam dengan wajah penuh kelegaan yang khas pejantan terbrengsek yang pernah ada.

Benaknya mengutuk dan mengumpat. Semua bentuk kata cacian yang berada di dalam kamusnya telah keluar. Kagome menghitung satu sampai sepuluh dalam hati, percuma, amarah tak juga reda.

Ia bukanlah _fire hydrant_ di pinggir jalan.

Ia bukan benda untuk yang begitu saja dapat dimiliki dan ditandai!

Angkara murka merajainya. Hujan meteor tak lebih dahsyat bila dibandingkan kemarahan Kagome, teriakan gadis itu menggema di setiap sudut hutan.

"INUYASHAAAAAA!"

Netra emas itu terbuka sesaat sebelum terbenam di kulit bumi.

 _"OSUWARI!"_

* * *

End notes: Gimana? Yaiks bgt kan XD

P.s. Paramour chapter 10 on working.

For all reader, minna saiko arigatou^^.


	2. Alpha's In Heat

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: Weird sense of humor. One-shot ini ga akan nyaman dibaca oleh pecinta Sesshoumaru-sama. Please, don't read it!

Notes: Secinta-cintanya gw sama Sess/Inu/Kag, secinta itu juga gw nyiksa mereka di dalam suatu cerita. I made this for my own amusement. So please, don't take this fic seriously!

* * *

Kagome tahu ada sesuatu yang aneh dan tak biasa pada teman seperjalanan barunya itu. Bagaimana ia tahu? Gadis itu tidak hanya berkata dalam hati 'hanya tahu saja' tidak! Tapi, dari sikap Sesshoumaru yang _memang terlihat tidak biasa_. _Dai youkai_ yang biasa menyendiri itu akhir-akhir ini berjalan beriringan bersama mereka bukan memimpin di depan rombongan seperti biasanya.

 _Miko_ muda itu sempat berpikir mungkinkah Sesshoumaru bersikap seperti itu karena merasa kesepian sejak Rin ia tinggalkan di desa Kaede? Iya, mungkin saja. Tidak peduli ras maupun spesies, perbandingan ukuran maupun kekuatan, mahluk bertubuh besar seperti gajah pun butuh kawanan, ya kan?

Oleh karena itu Kagome memaklumi semua tingkah tak wajarnya. Akan tetapi, kesepian seakan tak lagi cukup sebagai penjelasan kala sikap apatis sang alpha berubah menjadi _clingy._

Esok malamnya, Sesshoumaru tidur di samping kirinya, sedangkan, Inuyasha yang memasang wajah jengkel tidur di samping kanannya bukan di cabang pohon seperti biasa. Kini, tidak hanya satu _inu_ yang berulah. Sebuah ketidakwajaran hanya mengundang ketidakwajaran lainnya. Andai saja Sango masih terjaga, Kagome pasti akan bertukar pandangan heran dengan sahabatnya itu.

Keanehan bertambah, Sesshoumaru kini seringkali berburu. Selera makannya meningkat, buruannya membesar. Kagome dan yang lainnya tentu saja tidak keberatan, dibandingkan kelinci, daging rusa yang berlebih membuat ia mempunyai tenaga yang cukup untuk bertarung dengan Naraku nanti. Yah, walaupun yang ia lakukan hanya menarik panah tentu saja mengeluarkan _reiki_ pun membutuhkan tenaga.

Saat Sango, Shippou, dan Miroku yang menunggangi Kirara pergi ke desa pembasmi siluman untuk memperbaiki _hiraikotsu_ , di saat itulah puncak keanehan perilaku Sesshoumaru terjadi.

Baru saja sisa rombongan yang hanya terdiri dari Inuyasha, Kagome, dan Jaken memasuki perbatasan wilayah Barat, geraman yang berasal dari dalam dada Sesshoumaru terdengar garang dan lantang. Sklera matanya berubah semerah darah, dua garis magenta di kanan-kiri pipinya bergerigi, deretan giginya menjadi runcing. Cakar-cakarnya memanjang, urat-urat di punggung tangannya menonjol. Aliran _youki_ yang berasal dari tubuhnya memancar kuat ke segala arah, mengombang-ambingkan surai silvernya yang halus dan _kimono_ sutranya yang indah.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Sesshoumaru berubah ke wujud aslinya. Lidah panjangnya terjulur, matanya menatap awas ke sekeliling. Raungan menakutkan sang _inu youkai_ membahana ke seluruh penjuru hutan. Kagome dapat merasakan _mononoke-mononoke_ lemah dan binatang-binatang kecil maupun besar lari terbirit-birit menjauh dari tempat mereka berada.

Andai saja Kagome mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi kemudian tentu saja ia akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang para hewan itu lakukan.

Seekor anjing raksasa berbulu putih setinggi 5 meter yang sangat mengerikan kini berdiri di hadapan Kagome dan Inuyasha. Keduanya bertanya-tanya dalam hati tentang pemicu perubahan wujud Sesshoumaru, kedatangan Naraku kah? Atau musuh lain?

Inuyasha memasang kuda-kuda, _tessaiga_ telah bertransformasi sempurna. _Miko_ masa depan itu pun sudah menggenggam erat busurnya kuat-kuat. Dengan tangan kanan, ia merentangkan anak panahnya. Kagome sudah sangat siap bila ada serangan sewaktu-waktu dari arah manapun.

Bahaya tak kunjung tiba.

Sesshoumaru yang berada dalam wujud _inu_ raksasa berputar sejenak di tempatnya berdiri, sebelum duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon yang amat besar. Apa yang putra Inu no Taisho itu lakukan di beberapa detik kemudian membuat napas kedua sahabat itu tercekat.

Tubuh Sesshoumaru melengkung seperti huruf 'c' dengan bagian bawah tubuh menghadap ke atas, kedua kaki belakangnya terentang. Satu kaki depan menopang tubuhnya yang sedikit miring, saat yang lain terjuntai lemah di sisi tubuhnya. Kepala _inu_ raksasa itu menjulur hingga berada di atas perutnya. Kemudian, lidahnya memanjang keluar dari mulutnya dan bersemayam di pertengahan alat kelaminnya yang tegak sempurna sedetik sebelum bergerak dari bawah ke atas beberapa kali secara lambat.

Busur dan anak panah yang gadis itu genggam terjatuh ke tanah.

Tak mengindahkan keberadaan teman seperjalanan yang tak jauh di hadapannya, _inu youkai_ itu terus berasyik-masyuk melanjutkan 'kesenangannya'.

Kagome hanya terpaku di tempat dengan mata membelalak dan mulut terbuka lebar, sangat lebar hingga lima permen lolipop bisa masuk secara bersamaan.

Hal yang sama pun menimpa Inuyasha.

Sedangkan Jaken? Ia terlentang di atas tanah begitu saja dengan gelembung hati berwarna merah muda memenuhi bola matanya, dengan hidung yang masih menyemburkan darah, dan mulut runcing yang tak henti memuntahkan pelangi ke udara.

Seakan menyaksikan adegan kecelakaan secara langsung, Inuyasha dan Kagome tak bisa berpaling bahkan berkedip tak peduli betapapun mengerikan kejadian yang ada di depan matanya.

Penis _inu_ raksasa.

Merah.

Tegang.

Panjang.

Memantul di setiap jilatan.

Horor!

' _Oh, Kami-sama...'_ Gadis itu baru bisa memalingkan wajah dari pertunjukan yang Sesshoumaru buat ketika mendengar suara aneh di sampingnya.

Ada semburat warna Jaken di wajah pucat Inuyasha yang menahan mual. "Si brengsek sedang dalam _musim_ nya." Inuyasha membungkam mulutnya dengan satu tangan. Tubuh _inu hanyou_ itu melengkung aneh saat menahan isi perutnya yang mendesak keluar. "Aku harus per-"

Gadis itu hanya dapat diam di tempat menatap sahabatnya berlari menjauh. Tidak ingin kembali menyaksikan fenomena ganjil yang Sesshoumaru pertontonkan, Kagome membungkuk untuk meraih panah dan busurnya yang terjatuh ke tanah. Masih dalam keadaan membungkuk, gadis itu terkesiap kala _hakama_ sutra berwarna putih milik sang alpha sudah berada di area pandangannya. Saat ia mengangkat kepala, wajahnya tepat menghadap ke area selangkangan Sesshoumaru yang telah kembali ke wujud manusianya. Karena terkejut, Kagome menjerit kecil dan terjungkal ke belakang.

Busur dan anak panah yang hendak diraihnya pun terlupakan. Dengan amarah yang merajai, ia lekas berdiri. "KAU!?" Dengan telunjuknya ia menekan baju besi Sesshoumaru. "Apa yang kau lakukan itu... itu..."

Sesshoumaru menatap lurus, menanti gadis itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Kagome memaksa otaknya yang sempat lumpuh tuk mencari kata yang tepat, tapi percuma. Tak ada kata yang sepadan dengan adegan tak senonoh yang dijamah oleh penglihatannya. "I-itu.. walau dalam wujud aslimu, tetap saja itu tidak pantas, Sesshoumaru!" Alisnya bertemu di tengah, ia menarik jarinya. Kini kedua tangan terkepal di sisi tubuhnya, ia menggeleng kuat-kuat, mencoba mengenyahkan bayangan tadi namun sia-sia.

Gadis itu berteriak lagi, "Tetap saja itu penis! Tidak seharusnya kau mempertontonkan benda itu begitu saja di depan umum!"

"Hn." Sesshoumaru mengangguk kecil dengan puas. "Kau menyukainya."

"APA!?"

"Kau tidak tuli, _miko_ , kau dengar apa yang Sesshoumaru ini katakan."

Kalimat Kagome berikutnya sangat menusuk dan sinis, "Aku benar-benar tidak percaya atas apa yang baru saja kudengar darimu, Sesshoumaru."

Dengan keyakinan yang tinggi pria itu bertanya, "Kau lebih memilih untuk mendapatkan pertunjukan pribadi?"

"Kau... KAU GILA SESSHOUMARU!"

Lagi-lagi yang tak dapat Kagome percayai adalah; Umpatannya tak diacuhkan, pria itu malah memberi penawaran tidak waras dengan nada datarnya yang entah bagaimana terdengar amat sangat menggoda. "Ikutlah denganku, _miko_ , Sesshoumaru ini akan menunjukan apa yang kau suka dalam wujud manusianya."

~ Fin(?)XD~


End file.
